Why not?
by Rehgai
Summary: Sometimes, you are on top of the world, with not a single care. Then, other times, you’ve been shot through the throat, and end up bleeding to death in the arms of your best friend, leaving them asking Why? Why me? Warning- Character’s Death.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Everything will be better in the morning or The Sun always shines Tomorrow or Why Not? (Like a different title better? TELL ME!)

Warnings- Character's death, from his point of view!

Summary- Sometimes, you are on top of the world, with not a single care. Then, other times, you've been shot through the throat, and end up bleeding to death in the arms of your best friend. And then, it's over. Warning- Character's Death.

Disclaimer- Like I said, if I owned this show, Greg would die frequently, only to return the next week. Not good for a story that tries to be realistic.

A/N- Couple of shout outs- xxDeadlyroseXX, BlackDeath6, Charlie-Becks, DragonFriend95, GreggolovesNicky, Achildwithbloodstaineddaggers, FizzyFitz, X3, Seshat 3, and Kittyluv, you guys are why I am writing this fanfiction instead of studying for a test I am no way prepared for.

* * *

_Here we go…_

_It had been a normal, hot day under the Nevada sun, but Nicks Stokes always kept his air conditioner on. Years of enjoying the breeze off the sea had conditioned Greg Sanders to roll down the window, but, the dirty blonde haired man resisted the urge today. Today was a bright, cloudless sky, and he, a level one CSI, was currently riding to a simple Breaking and Entering, though it had turned into a double murder. It seemed like an easier case, since both bodies where there, and, well, Greg had been feeling the exhaustion of work slowly creeping up on him. He wanted an easier case, and was glad he got to work with Nick, too._

_Nothing could ruin his mood, it seemed. To start off the day, Sara had accepted his proposal for a date… Actually, it was half of a salad during break, but, to the ex-lab rat, it was a start to winning the vegitarian's heart. Then, he had won the 'I control the radio' contest against Nick after the Texan nearly veered off the road. Greg admitted it- he had won with a cheap shot, a jab to the side, but a technical win was still a win._

_Being in such an amazing mood, Greg flashed a smile to Nick, and hit the setting for station 1- Nick's country music station. Instantly, the Texan's eyebrows rose a bit, but the younger man just smiled and settled back. He listened to the music, and instantly recognized it. Big & Rich, the 8th of November. Without meaning to, he found himself singing along with the chorus._

_"On the 8th of November,  
The angels were crying  
As they carried his brothers away.  
With the fire raining down  
And the Hell all around  
There were few men left standing that day.  
Saw the eagle fly,  
Through a clear, blue sky  
1965, the 8th of November."_

_He had a soft voice, actually pleasant to listen to, or so his girlfriends have said. Still, Greg was pretty sure it wasn't his singing voice that currently made Nick gape at him._

_"Nicky, close your mouth and keep your eyes on the road. I'd like to live through to tomorrow, please." Greg couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice, and one small giggle escaped as the other's jaw snapped close._

_Luckily, they arrived shortly after the song ended, and Greg didn't know the next song, so he couldn't sing along and showcase his recent addition to his music collection. Secretly, Big & Rich were stashed in his cd holder in his car. There songs were pretty nice._

_Nick got out first, and Greg paused, before pulling out his cell phone, giving his boss, Gil Grissom, a quick ring, a habit he had established as of late. Ever since he was attacked, both Grissom and Catherine Willows had started asking him to call them whenever he arrived at a scene. He didn't mind, in fact, he saw it as a way of them showing they cared._

_"Hey, Griss, it's me.. we arrived safely, Brass and a few cops are still here.. No worries, it's cool. I mean, I still am on your clock, and I get to talk… So.. how is your case going?" Greg asked, bending down to tie his shoe. He paused, finishing the loop, and standing, shifting left and right. "Grissom?? Gil??" He paused, and glanced at the phone… hm… call ended… must have been a faulty connection._

_Grabbing his case from Nick's Denali, Greg headed after the broader man, glad to see Brass hadn't started the briefing yet. Stepping forward, he also stepped into his more serious persona._

_"Hey there, Brass."_

_"Hello Stokes, Sanders. Seems a B and E turned into a double murder. Mother is in the kitchen, the daughter in still in her bed upstairs." Nick tried to hide his wince, but Greg had caught it. Instantly, he spoke._

_"I'll take the upstairs. Nick, if I need you, I'll call you, man!" He was already halfway up the staircase before Nick or Brass could say anything, which they didn't. Greg was glad, knowing he wasn't the only one who needed a break…_

_Greg often thought about Nick's obsession with the death of a child, but never had the guts to call him on it. Instead, he just made sure, when there was a case like that, his house was fully stocked with Nick's favorite type of beer. He was pretty sure tonight, or later today if the case was a quick open and closed one, the Texan would appear at his door._

_Those thoughts slid from the man's mind as he opened the door, and was blinded by a pink nightmare. Pink walls, pink pillows, pink EVERYTHING!_

_"Looks like someone puked pepto bismol in here.." Then, he spotted the young girl, her blonde hair gently dyed an unnatural reddish color. Slowly, he lifted his camera, taking several shots. He spotted an open window, and approached it._

_"Possible entry way.." He raised his camera and took a few shots, before going into his case and pulling out the fingerprint powder and brush. He was so focused on watching the fingerprints slowly become visible that he never heard someone come up behind him, only felt as a hard object came down on the side of his head, and Greg fell sideways with a loud thud. For a second, the world went black._

* * *

Sorry for the delay, school, and then lost my beta- Will be posting the second flash back within the week, hopefully!


	2. Taking a Tumble

* * *

Title- Everything will be better in the morning or The Sun always shines Tomorrow or Why Not?

Warnings- Character's death, from his point of view!

Summary- Sometimes, you are on top of the world, with not a single care. Then, other times, you've been shot through the throat, and end up bleeding to death in the arms of your best friend. And then, it's over. Warning- Character's Death.

Disclaimer- Like I said, if I owned this show, Greg would die frequently, only to return the next week. Not good for a story that tries to be realistic.

A/N- Totally forgot- Sequel to the Why? Series! Thanks achildwithbloodstaineddagger and GreggolovesNciky for reviewing within 24 hours. Test is over, so, decided to write another one- ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN!

THOROUGH GREG WHOMPING AHEAD!

* * *

_Unconscious did not claim Greg Sanders as he laid against a pink carpet, trying to remember why his head hurt, or, for the matter, why he was laying on a carpet that was defiantly not his. His carpet was black, or so he thought… well, his thoughts weren't exactly in the right order, and everything felt jumbled and sluggish. Slowly, the dirty blonde haired man started to rise to his feet, when he felt a large boot push him back down roughly. At that moment, everything came back, just as a voice from above whispered in his ear._

_"Stay quiet, boy, or I will put a bullet through your brain.." And Greg felt the cold steel of a gun barrel against his temple. Admittingly, what he did next was not very smart, but Greg would not play the victim, again._

_"Like Hell!" Greg yelled as he rolled over, bringing up a leg to kick the attacker, causing the other to fall._

_A scuffle soon ensued, the man quickly jumping on the ex-labtech, who had been running for the door. The gun seemed to be forgotten as the attacker used his weight to bring Greg down, a hand coming up to smack the smaller man, then muffle his call for help. Greg did everything in his power to fight the man off, scratching, biting, kicking, wiggling, but the click of a gun's safety going off took the fight right out of him._

_"Now, boy, I don't think that was very wise.." Greg looked into the man's blue eyes, and saw nothing, and knew that the chances of making it out of here alive were slim._

_"We are going to stand up, and head down, and then we are going to walk right out the door. You are my ticket out of here, and, if you behave, you might make it out of here."_

_Greg admitted that he felt no comfort in the words the man spoke. Before he could complain, he was lifted up from where he laid and was forced to stand on shaky legs. An arm came across his chest and around his throat- a choker hold. The gun was then pressed against his back, forcing him forward, through the doorway and towards the staircase._

_The second his dark eyes landed on Nick Stokes, Greg suddenly wondered if he would actually live, and felt a sense of hope. Nick's dark eyes widened as he spotted Greg, but instantly became darker when he saw the man, filled with rage. If anyone were to save Greg, Nick would._

_His hope was instantly smashed as the gun returned to his temple, and he felt himself pale as Nick also did. Not a good sign when your hero pales. Then, the attacker started talking._

_"Don't worry, Tex, this boy is my ticket out of here. Move over and let us through, and I promise.." The man pushed the gun a bit into Greg's temple, and Greg couldn't stop wincing, watching as Nick grinded his teeth but said nothing as the man with the gun continued talking, "Not a single lil' hair out of place."_

_Hope started to blossom in Greg, because he thought he might actually live to see tomorrow… That was, until Brass came in with two officers, guns coming up instantly. He actually felt the man behind him sigh as if he didn't want to do what he had to do- which was probably shoot Greg. And, if he could make his jaw work, Greg would have happily stated he didn't have to die today._

_So, this is how it's going down?" the man behind him said, almost sadly, before pressing the gun against Greg's scalp, making the ex-labtech wince once more, and try to shuffle away, but the arm wrapped around his neck kept him in place. Silently, he started listing his regrets, and dreams that would never happen._

_"Drop the gun!" Greg didn't know who said it, but wished that, struck by a conscience, the man actually dropped the gun. Instead, Greg watched as Brass shot, feeling the jerk of the man, but the gun only shift a bit, before he heard two more rounds._

_Behind him, the man suddenly became impossibly heavy, forcing Greg to lean forward, and start falling down the stairs. Still, the impending tumble didn't make Greg's dark eyes widen with pain and fear, or raise his hand to his throat-_

_No, it was the fact that as he gasped, he felt liquid trickle down his throat and air escape from a hole in his neck._

* * *

Whoot- shot greg. Ok, next one, extreme angst- the get a feel for how Angsty, go listen to Before Dawn by Kajiura Yuki (link in my profile)

ALSO! Next chapter will be last flashback, so the writing will flow WAY better.


	3. Last Breath

**I am, by far, the LAZIEST writer on here! Like, you'll get 5 stories all at once... then nothing for a year! How do you like that? Anyways, life went crazy, and I decided to grow up, and met my boyfriend, and we now live together. I really am gonna try to write this chapter!**

**Special note- Thank you, Yuki Kajiura, for such awesome music to listen to while I write! (Before Dawn! Go listen to it!)**

**Also, Impossible by Joe Nichols**

**Special note- This is dedicated to Buddy, my dog, the most popular dog on Facebook (Add him, Buddy Bednarski!) He decided to try and make friends with a car going 60 MPH. He was our world. And he showed us how to live.**

**BTW- Ran it through a spell check machine, all errors are mine!**

* * *

_Greg knew it was bad the second he tried to breath, and he felt air coming through his throat, instead of his mouth, and he just knew the liquid that was trickling down wasn't saliva. He was dying, and there was nothing Nick could do. He watched, half dazed, as Nick took off his shirt, and felt it wrap around his neck. As Nick whispered comforting words, Greg calmly came to realize two things- More than likely, he was going to die, and two, he needed to comfort Nick. Even with blood trying to drip into his lungs, the younger man knew the Texan would take all the blame._

_Gently, he reached up, grabbing Nick's arm, and spoke._  
_"Nick . Fuck It hurts.. a bit . Paper cut?" Greg tried to smile as Nick gave out a laugh, though it sounded like a sob. Greg felt his body try to cough, and knew, somehow, time was growing shorter._

_Nick seemed to sense the change in the man, and focused, a hand gently playing in Greg's hair, comforting, soothing._

_"Lab rats.. underappreciated. Love them us or we will poison.. the coffee." Greg was happy he got a laugh out of the Texan, and blinked, feeling himself drift away... Shaking his head, he brought himself back. He needed more time. Nick needed to hear this._

_"Hodges.. ass Archie he can have Star Trek replica.. he'll know Mia.. gets my iPod Bobby gets my candy stash.. Wendy gets my lab Tell them . Game night rocks ." He coughed, blood dripping from his lips, but there was a look of determination on his face, though he could see the fear in Nick's eyes. No one would make it in time, Greg knew this. This was his last chance._

_"Grissom tell him I've had Arachnophobia.. from day one office horror house Good man otherwise.. taught me so much " Greg blinked, and could see Grissom in his office, and it brought a smile to his face._

_"Catherine hot.. once watched a video.. of her stripping Research amazing woman second Mom . Though she can be worse than my original mom." The image of Grissom changed to a red headded woman, and, somewhere, in the distance, Greg heard Nick laugh._

_"Sara scary when mad you all.. should get sleeping pills for when she's in her moods. Made my work fun to do Thank her good times. " The image changed once more, the the two of them, sipping on coffee in the break room, laughing. He would miss her... he would miss them all._

_"Warrick . Scary also always thought he would punch me . Lost so many bets to him Tell him 300 dollars in my pillowcase is for him. The money I owe." He thought about all the times Warrick and himself hadd caused trouble in the lab, and smiled. He felt something trickle down his cheeks, and it brought him back slightly. Focusing, Greg locked eyes with Nick. Time was short._

_"Nick.. don't drown you are awesome my best friend" At one time, his only friend, but Greg could not was words, just had to get it out, fast "...Love you, man.. love you all " Greg felt the natural reaction of his body trying to rid the blood in his lungs, and couldn't help but feel a little scared as blood flew from his mouth with each cough. Greg knew it was just so he could live, but his lungs couldn't cough out all of the blood, and he felt himself drowning a bit. Quickly, he carried on, hoping he could get the rest out in time "Lots of fun best unrelated brother only brother man.." Greg raised a fist, hoping Nick would get the message, and was instantly rewarded with a fist bump. His hand dropped, and Greg suddenly felt unbelievibly tired..., "Secretly.. like country you get all my CDs 452 of them And my porn. Located Hodges' bottom left drawer, CSI handbook in lab . Under the counter in break room, Under Ecklie's desk some under Grissom's too " He smiled weakly as Nick smiled, and then, Greg felt his lungs start starting to try and seal themselves from the blood. Quickly, he grabbed Nick's arm, and whispered "In.. break room . Behind the T.V. in the corner . Find it "_

_His lungs, sensing that the blood would not stop anytime soon, did what it was programmed to do- shut down and hope it would be resuscitated soon. Greg felt himself start to panic as air just came to a stop, and he tried to breath, only gurgling the blood now caught in his throat. Quickly, the lack of oxygen took over, and the rest of his body started to shut down._

_He had some much to say, so much to do, but his time was up. Greg knew it. He wasn't a quitter, no way. His body, on the other hand, had taken too much, and was shutting down. He felt tired, and it was comfortable in Nick's arms. A part of him thought he heard a door opening, and his nose filled with the scent of Sara. He smiled, glad that he was given a chance to meet such wonderful people._

_And then, Greg Hojem Sanders' heart beat one more time... and the world went black._

**The En**-

Greg suddenly opened his eyes, blinking at the blinding light in front of him.

To be continued...


End file.
